


Complete Mess

by matthewsmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem. Click to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a long time ago, words will be spelt wrong most likely.

This place is complete mess.  
My mothers going to be insane,  
Cows in the living room watching tv,  
Sheep are in the kitchen raiding my fridge,  
Pigs are in the laundry room with all the mucky clothes,  
And I’m here outside waiting for them to come home,  
Chickens on the rooftop pecking holes and dribbling.  
Geese in my bed making huge smells,  
And I can smell it from right outside my door,  
My horse is in the hallway blocking the path,  
And also locked the front door and swallowed the keys.  
The ducks are in the bathroom splashing about,  
One made it rain through a hole in the roof,  
The roosters on the chimney making a big fuss,  
It doesn’t like the view and would like to change it.  
The dog is upside down with the cat sat upon it.  
The goat is on the chair singing the tamber,  
It sounds like a chocking frog,  
The frog is behind trying out the chorus,  
But sounds even worse than the goat singing,  
There are three blind rats instead of mice,  
Who bumped into the cooker and burned to death,  
The mice are in a coma stuck under my table,  
I’m still outside waiting it’s getting more boring.  
The place is a mess and mum’s coming home,  
The horse burped and the keys came out,  
He warned everyone else to hurry,  
The chickens cluck off with a groan and a moan,  
And the roosters flying back to its pen,  
The sheep rush off with the burnt rats in hand.  
Cows in the living room jump through the window,  
Smashed the glass and through the back door,  
Why did they go through the back door?  
Didn’t they go through the window?  
Pigs are coming out with laundry and shampoo too,  
They find them nice so they forgot,  
The geese have gone but left a nice present.  
The dog’s still upside down,  
With the cat sat upon it,  
The ducks have stopped it raining but forgot about the hole.  
The goat lost its voice and can’t do a thing,  
Thank god I was going to go death,  
The frog hopped off along with the goat and ducks,  
The mice are free and running like maniacs,  
And mum got home last night,  
I got blamed for it,  
I suppose I can’t blame her I didn’t stop them.  



End file.
